


Sparks, Flowers, and Fuzz

by Adidass (Gatsbyz_daisy)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Surprise harry, fuzz is a trouble maker, liams chilling too, mutant louis, mutant zayn, nialls a chiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatsbyz_daisy/pseuds/Adidass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' a mutant with electricity running in his veins and Harry would love to just hold his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [1D_Hiatus_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1D_Hiatus_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



>    
> Please respect the forth wall and do not send it out to anyone associated with One Direction or Zayn! Thank you! 
> 
>    
> Prompt :
> 
> AU. Louis' a mutant with electricity running in his veins and Harry would love to just hold his hand.
> 
> (Please, if you decide to write this AU, make sure to contact @/ficsprompts on Twitter to let her know you're doing this, for advices and such! ❤)
> 
> For ficsprompts! Had so much fun writing this! Hope everyone likes and enjoys! Would be awesome if you would leave a comment!

“What,” a familiar voice started softly, a slight drunken tilt slurred the one word as the boy fell more than sat on the stool next to Louis’ own.  
“Are you…” the boy drifted off as he lightly poked Louis’ clothed bicep, Louis himself hid his amused smile behind his cup as he took another slow sip.  
“Of all people. Doing here-? On a Tuesday…no Wednesday. It’s technically Wednesday see, cause it’s two-thirty five in the morning yeah?” The boy continued, hand now back to his side as he leaned against the bar, eyes drifting shut with a smile playing on his lips.  
“Yeah, alright Wednesday,” Louis agreed in amusement, eyes traveling towards the boy and meeting Harry's beaming smile at his agreement. “You’re very drunk Harry.” Louis chuckled, shaking his head slightly.  
“Am not.” The boy defended with a pout, straightening up and pushing his long hair out of his face, only for it to fall back in his eyes. With a determined huff Harry tried again to make himself presentable before giving up with a giggle and letting his head hang in mock shame. “Okay maybe a _tad_.”  
“Well then, what is Britain's next-biggest lawyer doing here? Getting drunk on a Tuesday-no wait, Wednesday morning huh?” Louis quickly corrected himself, breaking out with a laugh at Harry’s playful glare.  
“Celebrating,” Harry sighed happily, laying his head against the cool bar surface. “ ‘n I'm not Brits next-biggest lawyer.” He said with a muffled chuckle.  
“That’s dirty H,” Louis scolded lightly, tugging at the boy's shirt collar, making sure his hands stayed away from pale skin. “And yes you are, or, you will be one day, I just know it.”  
Harry scoffed playfully before speaking up again and taking Louis’ instruction, resting his face on his forearms. “Finished with all me finals for this semester,” green eyes full of life and dull with alcohol peaked up at Louis.“Been hopping from place to place really, with Niall.”  
“Niall?” Louis questioned, turning to glance around the small bar, “where is that bugger then?”  
“Dunno…” Harry murmured, turning in his seat to look for him, “there he is!” Harry supplied, hand flying to point out a familiar blond talking it up to a small crowed.  
“There he is.” Louis agreed, chuckling when Harry waved down the bar tender.  
“Can I have another one of what Louis’ got?”  
The women behind the bar glanced Louis’ way with a questioning look, “yep that’s me.” Louis answered, holding up his drink for her, “I got a-”  
“Dont worry, I got it,” she said swiftly but kindly, walking a few steps to get the drink ready.  
“This is the best,” Harry sounded like a giddy child and Louis found it just a tad bit endearing. “don’t you think?” The boy giggled, rubbing his face against his hands gently.  
“It sure is,” Louis agreed softly, pushing his own drink away now with the focus on Harry and making sure he doesn’t collapse, him and those long limbs of his. “Do you-“  
“Wait!” Long limbs sprang up, “you.” Louis tried to hide his laugh as Harry shook a finger at him, all wide eyed and looking scandalized. “you distracted me.” The boy accused. “You distracted me from my question!”  
“I almost got away with it too if it wasn’t for you and your meddling curls,” Louis teased, biting back a grin as Harry threw his head back in a laugh, hands clapping in front of him.

They stayed together, Harry giving Louis his full attention, or what was left of it. The boy was loose and giddy, reacting to every word Louis spilled with wide eyes or sly banter that wasn’t so sly, but Louis can pretend for Harry's sake. Louis listened to, listened to everything Harry had to say, smiling softly and adding his own reactions to the boy.  
Harry was in peaceful heaven, all warm and happy with having Louis’ main focus on him. Harry loves Louis, Harry _loves_ Louis. Harry knew he was screwed the moment he met Louis on the first day of his college year, he was a freshman and Louis was a junior, and well, at least he was right.

 

∆ ∆ ∆

  
Louis was different, he wasn’t like anyone Harry has ever met. The blue eyed boy was like a live wire, energy seemed to run through him, from his eyes, to his sharp banter to his electrifying persona. It always captivated Harry, always made him curious and eager to get closer, yet, even with all of Louis’ charm and ability to draw everyone in, the man still liked to keep to himself, only having a handful of close friends that -Harry believes- are lucky enough to see the real him, Harry thankfully among them.  
It’s not like it was even a problem really, it's something that was naturally known between his friends. Louis just kept everyone at a distance. From the way he kept everyone at arm's length, out of reach from drunken nudges or playful touches, always quick to take a step back, always alert. It came with Louis’ friendships, everyone accepted it, never even questioned it really, why should they? Louis was always still there for them, helping out with whatever his mates needed, whether a simple task or the prank of a century, he was still there for them, still here.

 

∆ ∆ ∆

 

“He really likes you y’know,” Louis glanced up from his smoke, caramel eyes watching him closely, “you should tell him.”  
“Why should I?” Louis shot back, a hint of bitterness seeping in his voice, “so he can just look at me like I’m a monster?”  
Zayn scoffed at the remark, eyes rolling as he took another drag, he spoke again as he exhaled, smoke swirling around them. “If you truly think he’s going to do that then you’re daft as fuck.”  
“I honestly can’t believe _you’re_ saying this of all people.” Louis muttered. “Why would you suggest that when you yourself were-”  
“Exactly. I told people, I got the consequence of it, but I told people and learned when they’re not the right people to tell. Harry’s the right person to tell.” Zayn said, voice turning soft but confident at the last bit. “You’re just hurting yourself and Harry by keeping it from him. You’re gonna drive yourself crazy with keeping him at arm's length, and he’s going to just feel confused and rejected.”  
Louis said nothing and just took another drag, bringing Zayn to continue, “c’mon, you're not fooling anyone. Everyone sees that you like him too. Hey, telling him might be better, I know you're really good with the whole ‘no touching’ but what if one day you're just plastered and by mistake go for a hug?”  
“I won't.” Louis grumbled around his cigarette.  
“Hey. Listen out, maybe-” Zayn rolled his eyes as Louis interrupted him.  
“I won't, I wouldn't get plastered like that near people-”  
“ _Metaphorically_ , let's talk metaphorically, let's say you did, and Harry knew. Then he would be able to also be cautious and-”  
“No. And, this is sounding oddly like a chick flick.” Louis pointed out, finishing off his cigarette.  
“You’re the chick then,” Zayn chuckled, vanishing from before Louis, dodging his would-be shove. “Speaking of telling people, I told Niall.” Zayn added as an afterthought, reappearing out of thin air behind Louis.  
“Did you?” Louis questioned in surprise, turning to face Zayn again. “Went well I suppose?”  
“Just as I hoped,” Zayn smiled with a small shrug, “didn’t believe me until I showed him, then he kinda just,” Zayn scratched the back of his head as he looked for the word. “Just obsessed over it? Thought it was sick and all that.”  
“Soon he’s going to ask you to try it on him.” Louis informed jokingly, “but that’s great man, happy it worked out like that.” Louis said and he genuinely was.  
Zayn and Niall met a year before they went to Uni, now two years later they’ve finally taken their relationship further than just friendship, putting official labels on it and all that, they’re really cute, it's revolting.  
Louis met the two about a year ago, bumping into Zayn first who was intimidating as fuck. Somehow Zayn had an inkling about Louis’ ability and cornered him, convincing Louis he was on his side by showing him Zayn’s own teleportation power first before asking for Louis’ own. Louis wanted to cry right then and there when it finally hit him that he wasn’t the only one and he wasn’t alone anymore.  
That small act from Zayn made him feel so much safer in this big world, made him feel somewhat welcome and comfortable, and so much better. Zayn knew that the moment he saw Louis’ reaction, saw it in Louis’ eyes the way it sparked with awe and fear and so much relief.

  
∆ ∆ ∆

  
“Fuck off loser!” Louis shouted, holding the playstation remote up in the air, as if that’ll help him win against Niall. Zayn looked at the screen and then the two on the floor in mild concern, both shouting at each other in banter.  
“It’s time to admit defeat Tommo!” Niall cheered as he scored another goal in their, very, _very_ intense fifa game.  
“There’s still time left, you think I give up that easily eh?” Louis shot back, cursing under his breath as the game replayed Niall’s score.  
The doorbell rang and before Louis could even open his mouth to ask, Zayn jumped up from the coach, calling out an, “I’ll get it.” Disappearing into thin air before reappearing in front of the door.  
“Hey Z, sorry I’m late,” Harry smiled the moment the door opened, sheepishly holding up a shopping bag for Zayn to see, “I brought beer to compensate.”  
“Oh my god,” Zayn laughed, grabbing Harry into a hug, “I’m just happy you’re here, had to sit and watch the children go at it all by myself.” Zayn said jokingly, taking the bag from Harry helpfully.  
“Liam’s on his way, like two minutes away. _And_ , I am _truly_ sorry, must have been torture,” Harry finished playfully, toeing off his shoes as he followed Zayn in.  
“You don’t know the half of it. Harry’s here.” Zayn called out, turning left to the kitchen to grab a bottle opener while Harry walked deeper into the flat, finding Niall and Louis on the floor in front of the T.V.  
“Liam’s on the way too.” Harry added.  
“Harry!” Niall shouted happily.  
“About time Haz!” Louis called back with no bite, glancing quickly back and throwing him a grin, “came just in time to watch me defeat Niall.”  
“Oh please,” Niall snorted, “there’s only a few minutes left and you’re getting your arse kicked.”  
“Oh don’t be so sure.” Louis taunted, throwing a fist in the air when he kicked a goal in, the animated crowd cheering happily. Niall on the other hand cursed under his breath.  
“Do you see what I had to deal with while you weren’t here,” Zayn said, making Harry jump as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Zayn hid the amused smile behind his beer as he took a sip, handing Harry an opened one too.  
“Oh, c’mon Zayn, thought you loved Fifa.” Harry said as they clanked their beer bottles together.  
“Is that beer?” Louis straightened up with the sound, glancing back at the two. “Harry you brought beer? You know I would accept you even if you were empty handed!”  
“Oh yeah, but-I don’t know, was near the store anyways so thought, why not?” Harry answered, following Zayn as he sat on the couch.  
“What a sweet lad you are, isn’t he a sweet lad Niall?” Louis said, purposely leaning on Niall to try and throw him off.  
“He’s just an angel,” Niall murmured, “that’s about to witness your arse being kicked.”  
“Oh c’mon-Jesus Niall why the fuck-no!”  
“Victory!” Niall sprang up, hand fisted in the air as Louis sat doomed to watch Niall’s winning replay. “How does it feel now eh?”  
“We’re having a rematch.” Louis announced, crossing his hands with a pout. “And Harry will be on me team, won’t you?” Louis turned to him with large, pleading eyes, “we’ll win our rightful title back.”  
Harry grinned quite dumbly back at Louis, mesmerized by his eyes but still trying to be as inconspicuous as he could be, it didn’t work for Zayn.  
“You think you’re getting away easily babe?” Niall nudged Zayn, a mischievous smile spreading over his lips, “we’ll crush those two suckers.”  
“Ready to lose?” Harry questioned playfully to Zayn, earning a glare from him and an approving cheer from Louis himself.

 

∆ ∆ ∆

 

  
“Fuzz, come here right now!” Harry demanded half heartedly, pointing down to his feet as he watched the small animal. Fuzz watched him with a disgruntled look from where she was perched high up on top of his book shelf, tail twitching from side to side unimpressed. “Please come down,” Harry tried again. “You know the rules, you can’t be inside when we have visitors, and people are coming over later.” Fuzz yawned at that, circled around and lay down again with her back to Harry, “don’t make me go up there.” Harry warned, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.  
A knock on his door caused Harry to freeze and Fuzz to jump up excitedly, “Harry?”  
“Liam,” Harry greeted, relaxing immediately, “come on in, oh! Do you think you can help me get Fuzz? She loves you, the minute she sees you she’ll come running.”  
“Trouble getting her down again?” Liam chuckled, putting his backpack down on Harry's couch before making his way into Harry's room.  
“Fuzzy!” Liam said in a high pitched tone, opening his arms for the grey fluff ball. “Come on babe!” Fuzz’s tiny body shook happily and she hopped around, chirping excitedly. She leaned forward off the shelf, little paws waving at Liam but still stayed put.  
“Stubborn today.” Harry huffed, shaking his head with a laugh, “guess we gotta do it the hard way.” Harry turned away from Fuzz and walked over to his bed, motioning Liam to sit down with him. “Thanks for trying though,” Harry added when Liam sat down.  
“Don’t know if I should be insulted or not that she didn’t come to me,” Liam playfully pouted up at Fuzz, “guess she just doesn’t like me anymore.”  
“Oh, you and I both know she loves you.” Harry chuckled before making conversation. As the two talked Harry waved his hand absentmindedly towards a potted plant he kept by his bedside table. The plant started to slowly grow, Harry snapped his finger as he talked, instant sprouting two vines from the plant, Liam watched on casually as they talked. The vines grew quickly, snaking in the direction Harry willed them too, first down to the floor, then up the wall, up the ceiling, then down onto the top of the book shelf.  
Fuzz sniffed at the vines, tail twitching expectantly and both Harry and Liam knew why and let out twin chuckles at Fuzz’s antics. Harry only needed to think of the small treats and acorns suddenly sprouted from the vines. Fuzz squeaked happily, pawing at one and stuffing it in her cheek. As she tried to take as many as she could the vines slowly continued to grow, creating a small nest under her. Once the vines made a secure nest Harry drew them back with his thoughts, the vines carried Fuzz safely down from the bookshelf and onto Harry’s bed. With a final snap of his fingers the vines drew back to the potted plant and became the small bundle of a growing flower.  
“Hey there Fuzz,” Liam greeted, running his hands through her fur, “nice work H.” Harry smiled back as a thanks.  
Liam has known about Harry’s ‘abilities’ for what felt like forever. They practically grew up together as they were in the same neighborhood, and both their families are close friends. Harry told Liam when he was 16, Liam 17. Liam, of course, didn’t believe him and fainted when Harry showed him. Okay, maybe he didn't _faint_ but he was really shocked and Harry has taken the piss out of him ever since then, causally growing flowers around him, or sprouting a vine to tap Liam’s shoulder.  
But all in all Liam took it pretty well, he didn’t tell a soul, like he promised, didn’t even tell his own parents, bless his heart.  
Now, Liam grew used to the antics that grew rarer, but still found it amazing how Harry was able to manipulate the earth. Grow new, fully grown trees in mere minutes, make a ladder out of vines, even a flower field from a barren landscape.  
The one thing Liam was surprised about was when Harry first came over with Fuzz cradled in his arms, yet again, most people would be when their best friend decided to have a squirrel as a pet.

  
∆ ∆ ∆

  
Louis _should_ be preparing for the exam he has coming up, should be focusing on the pages that litter his bed and seem to be taking up half his room. He _should_ be cramming and panicking, but really, he’s just lazing about. Sitting on top his bed, propped against the headboard and the papers that splayed around him in perfect chaos, mind wandering and hands hovering above his lap.  
His focus was following the sharp blue electricity that jumped through his fingertips and traveled between his hands whenever he brought them together. He tried to control his ability, tried to train himself in some way since the ability sprang up on him, and his work payed off in some sense. He’s able to touch objects and furniture without causing the things to shatter or catch on fire, at first it was a struggle, he wore gloves most of the time until he was finally able to master it. Now it comes easy for him to control the electricity when it came to inanimate objects, it was a reflex, he didn’t even have to think about it.  
For living things however, that was more of a challenge, and that's why Louis hated this god-damned ability of his, hated that he couldn’t even touch a flower without frying it on the spot. He’s only purposely tried on flowers, never risking to practice on a person, but those few time he accidentally or drunkenly touched someone got him to cut contact all together.  
“Louis!”  
The blue hues of electricity died suddenly as Louis startled, the voice came from the front of his flat, followed by loud knocks.  
“ _Loueh_!” Harry called out again, this time stretching Louis’ name.  
“Coming!” Louis called back, grabbing at the splayed papers and trying to stuff them into somewhat of a neat pile. “Sorry, give me a-”  
“So I was thinking,” Louis whipped around at the sudden closeness of the voice, running to open his room door and finding Harry strolling inside his flat, unwrapping a scarf from his neck as he continued. “You know how that new movie came out? The one-”  
“How'd you get in?” Louis asked in slight confusion but mostly with amusement as he watched Harry.  
“Oh, it was unlocked,” Harry dismissed with a shrug before pursing his lips. “That's so dangerous Lou, anyone can just stroll in.”  
Louis scoffed playfully before throwing Harry a pointed look, the boy put a hand to his chest as he gasped fakely.  
“Me? I won't hurt a fly less alone you!” Harry said matter-of-factly, throwing a grin Louis’ way as he shrugged off his coat. “Well _anyways_ as I was saying, you know how the new movie that you wanted to see is out?”  
“Is it? Wait which one?” Louis asked as he followed Harry into the kitchen.  
“The one with Ryan-”  
“Deadpool, yeah-it came out?” Louis interrupted himself with the question, “did it?”  
“ _‘Deadpools my favorite comic, I just can't wait to see it in the opening night-’_ ”  
“Oh hush now Harold,” Louis interjected Harry's silly mock, earning a chuckle from the other. “Not my fault I've been plagued with exams.” Louis pouted as he jumped on the island top counter, watching as Harry made himself at home easily, taking out a tea kettle before pouring water into it.  
“You have exams?” He questioned, “ _haha_ , I finished mine,” he teased with a satisfied hum, Louis threw him a playful scowl in return. “Well whoops, sorry for interrupting on your studying.” Harry finished, continuing to gather things for tea. “Want a cuppa?”  
“Studying? Well…” Louis trailed off catching Harry's knowing shake of the head, yeah he wasn’t studying. “I’d love a cuppa though.”  
“Why is it fair that you don't study, yet you get good grades, kinda rude if you ask me.” Harry said with a pout then smiled when Louis made a sarcastic laugh.  
“Haha,” Louis watched as Harry filled the kettle with more water for himself. “I don’t get good grades,” He disagreed, “I just pass, probably not the best thing to do.” Louis finished sheepishly, eyes following Harry’s movements.  
“It works for you, besides you’re almost done aren’t you?” Harry questioned, getting on his tippy toes to reach for the sugar. “If I can barely reach this then how in the world can you?”  
Louis was momentarily distracted, eyes roaming over the small sliver of skin that fell exposed by the bottom of Harry’s spine as he reached for the sugar. “Well, for starters why do you think table tops were made? Just hop on top of them.”  
“And that’s what you do,” Harry chuckled with the shake of his head.  
“Secondly, I don't ruin my cuppa with sugar like you do, that’s why it’s in exile up on the top shelf.” Louis met Harry’s playful glare with one of his own.  
“I do _not_ ruin my tea, I just flavor it.” Harry defended.  
“Another word for _ruin_.” Louis shot back, “don’t even know why I have sugar in this house.” Yes he does, he has it specifically for Harry. “Just encourages your destructive behavior.” Louis joked.  
“I’ll have you know, I make the best cuppa’s with or without sugar.” Harry defended, taking Louis’ banter easily.  
“I’d beg to differ, Niall makes a mean one.”  
“Damn, it’s time for me to get rid of him then. You know I quite liked that irishman.” Harry said with an amused grin, turning towards Louis and holding the ready cup for him to take.  
Louis watched the cup for a second too long, swallowing the annoyance with himself down, he can't just reach, can't just _touch_. Louis pulled his jumpers sleeve over his fingertips, sweater pawed hands taking the cup from Harry, feeling the boy's warmth against the fabric.  
“Thank you,” Louis said softly, blowing lightly at the steam before taking a sip, missing the way that Harry smiled as he watched him closely, taking a sip of his own. “Alright, I gotta admit when I'm wrong. You do make the best cuppas.”

  
∆ ∆ ∆

 

The power went out at ten-forty-six, rain pounding heavily against the windows, thunder and lightning making a show beyond them. Louis felt the storm coming days before, able to feel and extract the electricity that was building up in the air. So when the power went out at ten-forty-six he couldn't have been more relieved that he was by Harry’s place.  
“Louis?” Harry all but squeaked at the sudden darkness.  
“Right here Haz,” Louis said calmly, silently thanking whoever was up there that he accompanied Harry home after class. They've been relaxing in each each other's presence in the living room, Harry reading up on a paper he had due and Louis studying for a test he had coming up.  
“The power's out.” Harry whispered the obvious, causing Louis to laugh softly, “this isn't a joking matter Louis! What if we freeze to death?”  
“I think you have enough blankets to warm up Antarctica Harry,” Louis said humorously, slowly getting up from the couch.  
“Okay fine, so what if I trip and fall and by mistake kill myself? What then?”  
“Guess I'm just gonna have to tie you to the coach, make sure you don't get up.” Louis informed jokingly, feeling around so he doesn't knock into the coffee table,“Ouch- _Fuck_.” it didn't work.  
“Lou? See you tripped and-”  
“I'm fine Harry, just ran into the coffee table, I'll see what I can do with the circuits.”  
“I can not believe you're leaving me.” Harry huffed.  
“Wanna come with?” Louis offered.  
“And face the chance that I trip and die then maybe take you down with me? That'll be terrible of me.” If the lights were on Louis would have been able to see the smile that splayed on Harry’s lips, the one caused by Louis’ own laugh.  
“You're something else Harry.” Louis commented as he continued blindly.  
“A good something else?”  
“A great something else.” Louis called back as he carefully found his way down the hall. “I'll be right back.”  
The moment he felt like he was far enough Louis snapped his fingers, a soft spark sounded as a small amount of electricity came to life in his fingertips.  
“What was-?” Louis heard Harry squeak again, “Lou? Lou did you hear that?”  
“Probably nothing Haz,” Louis said, keeping his voice light. With a silent will the electricity flowed down to his whole left hand, illuminating the way for him. He carefully made his way across to the garage, once inside he let the electricity flow down his arm, bringing more light, helping him find the electric panel box easily. He opened the small box that was mounted on the far wall with his right hand, flickering a few switches with the hope of bring the power back on like that. When that didn't work Louis rested his right hand on top of the circuits and shook out his left, getting rid of the restless electricity and his only light. He then brought his left hand to rest on top of his right one, with a deep breath he brought his powers to his fingertips, blue light flickering across his hands and on the circuits, a loud cackle erupted and sparks flew, causing Louis to step back, hands raised protectively over his face. The overhead light flickered once, twice, three times, before staying on, taking the darkness away.

  
“Haz?” Louis called out as he stepped back into the house, which was, thankfully lit. His back was facing the open home as he closed and locked the garage door. He heard the quick footsteps of Harry, thought nothing of them as he turned to face him.  
He was met with an arms full of boy as Harry burrowed down between his shoulder and neck, hands holding Louis close by the waist. Louis tensed up, hands staying by his sides, mind whirling with warning signs, subconscious screaming at him to _push Harry away!_ But he couldn't, if he so much as touched him the electricity will follow, and yet Harry's still burrowing down against his skin, not making any indication of being _fried_ on the spot.  
“Ha-Harry?” Louis tried weakly, throat feeling constricted as his mind supplied the worse. _The electricity was already running through him, it was already frying him from the inside out, he's already dead._  
“Yeah?” Harry asked just as quietly, hands falling to Louis’ hips as he straightened up, a toothy grin exposing dimples.  
“You-you're okay?” Louis asked in astonishment. Harry tilted his head in question, not so sure what Louis’ getting at.  
“Me? Are you okay? You played with fucking electricity! And look! You did it!” Harry waved his hands around the flat, showing that the lights were lit.  
“Bu-but, but...but-but-” Louis stammered, looking down at his hands in mere shock and surprise, Harry’s okay...? Harry’s fine? He's just-he's dandy, he's okay, he's-  
“You're my hero,” Harry said softly, ducking down as he bit on his bottom lip. “Without you I would have been stuck on that very couch, either frozen to death or tripped to death, don't know what's worse.” He said with a small chuckle, beaming at Louis.  
Louis wasn't really paying attention, mind focusing and eyes analyzing every bit of Harry, trying to find any damage, any mark, anything.  
“Harry,” Louis started slowly, “c-can I?” He asked softly, hand inching towards Harry’s own fingertips that were by his own side.  
“Uh-” Louis missed the dopey grin that took over Harry’s face, “sure, yeah sure.”  
So Louis did, he inched his fingertips to Harry’s, movements slow and hesitant, body freezing up just a few centimeters away. With a barely hidden gulp Louis touched Harry’s fingertips, moving his hand back just as fast.  
“Haz-” The questioned died when Harry didn't flinch, just watched Louis with a small smile, eyes soft with amusement and also confusion.  
“Yeah?” Harry prodded gently.  
Instead of answering Louis tried again, hand hovering over Harry’s before lightly brushing it, fingertip to hand. Louis swallowed down the sudden emotion that rushed over him, hands running against Harry’s skin in their own accord, waiting for something to happen.  
Waiting for the moment it finally hits Harry, waiting for the screams and for Harry to push him away, waiting for Harry to call him a monster.  
And that moment never came.  
“You’re okay,” Louis rushed out in a breath, body working in its own accord as one hand grabbed the back of Harry's neck, tangling at the nape of his hair, the other by Harry’s waist and pulling him back to Louis, keeping Harry against him in a hug. “You’re _okay_.”

Harry wasn’t sure what Louis was going at, wasn't sure why he wouldn't be okay, but what he was sure of was that Louis was hugging him, holding him close and tight, grasp not wavering. A swirl of happiness and sadness bloomed in Harry’s chest as Louis’ body shook with his silent sob, face hidden against the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry wondered sadly if this was the first hug Louis had gotten and given in a long time. Felt happy that he was here for Louis, happy that he was given the hug.  
“You’re okay,” Harry whispered against Louis’ own shoulder, hands already wrapped around the others lower back, holding on just as tightly.

 

∆ ∆ ∆

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I touch you?” Zayn glanced up from his textbook, eyes narrowing slowly as he watched Louis suspiciously.  
“I feel flattered that you’d-“  
“Oh shut up.” Louis huffed, glaring as Zayn chuckled knowingly, “you know what I mean.”  
“Yes I know what you mean and the answer would still be no.” Zayn said with an overly sweet smile before looking back down at his textbook. They've been sitting in the library for well over an hour now, Zayn studying and Louis slowly dying inside with confusion caused by his power.  
“Why not?” Louis asked quite offensively.  
Zayn looked up again, “you said it yourself, you touch someone, they fry. I don't want to fry.”  
“Okay yes, but hear me out.” Louis started, resting his hands on the table that they were occupying, palms facing upwards.  
“Listening,” Zayn said as he looked back at the textbook.  
“No you’re not.” Louis argued, wanting Zayn's full attention.  
“I am, try me.”  
“Harry hugged me and he didn't fry.” Louis said all at once, and with that Zayn shot his head up, eyes narrowing.  
“You let Harry touch you?” He said disapprovingly.  
“He didn’t fry. _See_ , you weren't listening.” Louis shot back.  
“I was but I couldn’t get passed the part where Harry touched you. What happened that you even let him?” Zayn questioned.  
“It was a surprise hug kinda? He just, sprang on me like a koala, a very big koala.” Louis answered, watching his hands as he turned them around over and over. “And he was fine, nothing happened.”  
“Nothing?” Zayn prompted.  
“Nothing. Zilch. Zero.”  
“Well...then what happened?” Zayn closed his textbook and got closer to the table.  
“Uh.” After the initial shock (for lack of better words) of Harry not frying to death in his hands, Louis held on tightly, right there in the hallway that lead to the garage, he just held on for dear life. When his sobs finally died down Harry continued to hold him.  
“Uh.” Louis said again, scratching the back of his neck, “nothing. Just went back to, you know,” Louis waved his hand around. “Chilling.”  
“That's it?”  
“Yup.” Louis nodded his head, not meeting Zayn’s eyes.  
“You didn’t freak out?”  
“Nope.” Louis nodded again, continuing when Zayn was about to say something, “so that’s why I want to test it on you, see if somehow it, like…I don’t know, controlled itself? I don't know, but I want to see if it’ll not work on you, like, it won't zap you.”  
Zayn watched him warily, “nothing happened to Harry?”  
“Nothing.” Louis reassured.  
“Ok fine-“ Louis smiled wide, “But, _I_ touch _you_ okay?”  
“Yeah, deal.” Louis straightened up, resting his hands against the table again. “Whenever you're ready.”  
Zayn nodded, shaking his hand out before reaching out towards Louis, “okay wait, what if it doesn't...like _not_ work on me?”  
“Then you’ll get a little shock and you’ll move your hand.” Louis reassured, looking expectantly at Zayn.  
“Right, right.” Zayn licked his lips, “okay, here goes.” he poked his pointer finger out, inching towards Louis’ palm-  
“What if-”  
“Oh c’mon! It’ll be just a little shock! Like a static shock, you’ll be fine.” Louis grumbled, getting shushed lightly from somewhere.  
“Fine, if I die, tell Niall I love him.” Zayn huffed.  
“You are disgusting and you won’t die.” Zayn looked up at the ceiling, mumbling something Louis couldn’t hear before looking back towards him, “you did not just pray-”  
“Would you shush, I have to concentrate.” Zayn interrupted, going to poke Louis slowly.  
“Concentrate,” Louis scoffed to himself, Zayn purposely ignoring that.  
“Here goes...oh that didn’t hurt.”  
“You didn’t even touch me.” Louis glared.  
“I didn’t?”  
“If you don’t get on with it I swear to god I’ll hug you,” Louis threatened.  
“Fine, fine, here- _shit!_ ” Zayn’s shout was louder then Louis expected, the boy disappeared before him in defense, leaving Louis wide eyed and clutching his hand to his chest as he looked around himself.

….

“You said it’ll only feel like a small shock,” Zayn hissed behind Louis, no doubt watching as the older librarian stalked away after Louis apologized _immensely_ for the disruption he made, or she thought he made since Zayn was gone.  
“I thought it would.” Louis said softly, “are you hurt?” He questioned even quieter, regretting this little experiment. Zayn walked around to face Louis again, falling to his seat with a scowl, one that left his face the minute he looked into Louis’ worried and regretful eyes.  
“Hey, hey, I’m fine, I’m ok.” Zayn reassured, showing Louis his finger, “see? All fine, no damage, it hurt for like, a second, that’s it.”  
“Why didn’t it work on you?” Louis questioned, shaking his head then adding quietly and more to himself, “why did it shock you?”  
“Uhm, I don’t-I don't really-”  
“It must have been the black out.” Louis said suddenly, looking at his hands again.  
“Blackout?”  
“Remember that thunderstorm we had two nights ago?” Louis questioned, continuing when Zayn nodded. “Well, I was at Harry's place and he had a blackout so I went to the electric box and kinda-” Louis waved his hand, “kinda just, used my power on it? To get the power back on, and it worked. Maybe that's why it didn't hurt Harry? Maybe I used up all the powers to bring back the electricity?” Louis was rambling more to himself then Zayn.  
“That could be,” Zayn said softly, watching for Louis’ reaction, which only dropped.  
“I...I thought things were changing. I thought I was finally able to-” Louis stopped himself, glancing up at the ceiling, collecting himself and with a sigh he got up from his chair. “I gotta go.”  
“Louis,” Zayn tried softly, appearing beside him and gently gripping his clothed bicep. “Hey, why don't you stay and we can talk-”  
“No,” Louis interrupted quietly, “no it’s okay, think I’ll just head home.”

 

∆ ∆ ∆

 

Louis wasn't his usual self. Anyone with eyes could see that, he grew much more irritated in the last couple of days, snapping at small banter, skipping lectures and classes, and waving off any invite for a good time. At the same time, anyone with eyes would also see how Louis’ getting to Harry.  
At first Harry gave Louis his space, catching the other's bad mood from the get-go, then it got worse with Harry’s text and calls going unanswered and straight to voicemail, then it got even worse, Louis started _avoiding_ Harry, literally making a one-eighty when he saw Harry round a corner. And okay, that hurt. A lot.  
So if Harry can’t reach out to Louis, he sure damn will reach out to the next best thing (or person really), Zayn.

∆ ∆ ∆

“Zayn!” Harry called out when he spotted him, he had a cigarette between his lips, shoulders hunched over his hand as he was trying to get it lit.  
He smiled Harrys way, letting the cigarette light before taking it out of his mouth. “Hey Haz.”  
“Everything alright?” Harry asked politely, itching to ask about Louis.  
“Yeah, thanks, how about you babes?” Zayn asked, taking a drag.  
“Good, good, uhm.” Harry cleared his throat, Zayn gave him an apologetic look and was about to throw his cigarette on the floor before Harry spoke up, “no! No, it’s fine, don’t worry I don’t mind, just kinda. Wanna ask…is Louis acting weird to you?”  
Zayn was expecting the question, but he put a show to look surprised. “Is he being weird?”  
“You...haven't seen it?” Harry asked carefully, does this mean Louis’ only like this to Harry?  
“Well, he has been a bit prissy lately,” Zayn backtracked, literally knowing what Harry must have taken from that. “Quiet too, do you know what's wrong with him?” Of course Harry doesn’t.  
“No not really, kinda ignoring me I think.” Harry mumbled a bit sadly and a frown tugged on Zayn’s lips.  
“Hey, m’sorry, he must just be going through something,” Zayn reassured, “I’ll talk to him okay?”  
Harry sprang up, “Yeah-yeah that would be great. Uhm, d’you think you can also tell him to call me?”  
“Yeah, no doubt. Hey, why don’t you come over later? I’ll talk to Louis and whether he likes it or not we’ll have a chill with everyone. We hadn’t had one in a while.” A sly smile was already creeping up Zayn’s lips, he’s a shit, but he’s a shit that getting _shit_ done. And by _shit_ he means Louis.

  
∆ ∆ ∆

  
“What’s up with you and ignoring Harry lately?” Niall asked the moment Louis opened the door.  
“Sorry?” Louis tried, only to end up groaning once his eyes landed on Zayn, who wrapped an arm around Niall's shoulders.  
“Sorry Lou, gotta agree with the blond on this one. ”  
“You always agree,” Louis grumbled as he let the two in.  
“Damn straight, and he’s a darling like that,” Niall commented with a smile thrown Zayn’s way before pouncing on Louis again. “You, what’s up?”  
“What’s up?” Louis questioned in defense.  
“You know what’s up.” Zayn prompted with a pointed look. “You’re ignoring the hell out of poor Harry and the guys left in the dark, freaking out thinking he’s done something _horrible_ to make you like this.”  
Louis swallowed as he looked away, trying to hide the guilt that’s seeping in his bones. “He didn’t do anything. Just realized I had to have some space, I don't know.”  
“That’s all you're giving us? That you need  _space_?” Niall narrowed his eyes as he watched Louis carefully, “at least give us something believable.”  
“That’s the truth.” Louis argued back, ignoring the second pointed look Zayn gave him, the ‘I-told-you-you-should-have-told-Harry-in-the-beginning-and-then-you-wouldn’t-be-in-this-mess’ look. Well that look can just fuck off. “Listen, I can’t get close to Harry ok? And I’m achieving that by ignoring him.What can I say, I’m a dick.”  
Niall watched him with an unimpressed look, “are you serious?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is he serious?” Niall asked again, this time to Zayn.  
“ ‘Fraid so,” Zayn hummed.  
“Why can’t you get close?” Niall questioned, hands raising in the air, “he’s a great guy, he likes you, you can’t even deny that you like him too, what’s the big deal?”  
“It’s more complicated than that.” Louis said through his teeth, plain angry now, because it’s not that simple. It’s just not.  
“How?” Niall nudged, crossing his arms against his chest.  
“Babe,” Zayn started, knowing _how_ it's more complicated and going to tell Niall to drop it.  
“Niall.” Louis straightened up, leveling the two with a look, “you know Zayn’s power yes?”  
Niall blinked up at him in surprise, “wait, you know?”  
“Yes, of course I do, I’m one of his best friends.” Louis answered.  
“You told me no one else knew.” Niall turned towards Zayn in accusation, who sighed while throwing Louis a ‘thank-you-so-much’ look. “Why didn’t you tell me Louis knew?”  
“Well, if I told you Louis knew then it could have given away that Louis has-”  
“Regardless of that.” Louis interrupted the two love birds. “He has a power yes?” Niall nodded. “His powers don't hurt anyone yes?” Another nod. “Well, that isn’t the case for me.”  
There was a beat of silence until Niall finally spoke up, “so, you have a power too?”  
“Yes Niall, thought we covered that.” Louis said impatiently.  
“My friends are fucking awesome.”  
“No, no-no Niall, that isn’t fucking awesome.” Louis corrected, “that-”  
“What can you do?” Niall questioned quickly.  
Louis sighed, he snapped his finger, causing crystal blue electricity to spark around his fingertips. “Ta-da,” he said with no real pizzaz.  
“Holy shit.” Niall said lowly, “Holy fucking _shit_.“  
“Now do you see my problem?” Louis tried.  
“Yes and no, yes because well,” Niall waved his hand towards the electricity still jumping from Louis’ fingertips. “No because, what? Why can’t you still be with Harry?”  
Instead of answering Niall, Louis turned to Zayn, “Zayn can you get me a leaf?”  
Niall looked confused and Zayn nodded, disappearing and reappearing in seconds with a leaf in his hands. He dropped it into Louis’ awaiting hand and stepped back. The leaf crackled the moment it made contact with Louis’ palm, it sizzled and suddenly burst into flames. Louis closed his hand into a fist to distinguish it then looked back at Niall.  
“ _Oh_...so does that happen with…” Niall trailed off as Louis nodded.  
“Not with inanimate objects, I learned to control that, but living things is a different story.”  
“Oh, _ohhh_.” Niall stretched, looking as if the world finally makes sense again. “Holy _fuck_ this explains a lot.”  
“Doesn't it,” Louis said with snide humor, walking off to the kitchen to wash his hands from the burnt leaf.  
“You have no idea,” Niall continued, “all this time I thought-” a small knock made Niall stop, Louis heard Niall and Zayn murmur but couldn't hear of what about.  
Another knock caused Louis to call out, “who is it?” And he regretted it the second Harry's voice came through the door.  
“Uh-It's me, Harry.”  
“Louis-” Louis snapped out of his frozen state when Zayn appeared behind him, Niall peeking from the door frame to the kitchen.  
“ _You_ ,” Louis started in a low voice, turning to face Zayn who gave him an apologetic smile that didn't seem so apologetic. “What did you do?!” He whispered-yelled.  
“So, I invited Harry and Liam over.” Zayn answered easily, smiling wide and hoping it would rub off on Louis.  
“That does not sound like _Liam_ and Harry.” Louis all but hissed.  
“Eh,” Zayn shrugged, motioning for Niall to answer the door.  
“No Niall-”  
“Yes Ni,” Zayn interrupted Louis, “yes and Liam's on the way too, and you're going to chill with us and get over this thing with Harry.”  
“No because-” Louis snapped his mouth shut when he heard Niall greet Harry in, “I'm literally going to kill you.”  
“You'll have to catch me first, and you and I both know that won't happen.” Zayn said quite cockily.  
“Not if I can help it.” Louis hissed back, “what the fuck am I supposed to do now eh? You know I can't get fucking close to him!”  
They were both whispering but the tension still sat as if they were yelling.  
“So don't get close! Just explain that you've been ill or some shit-”  
Another knock sounded.  
“That's probably Liam, now let's grab some beer and pretend that that's why we were here for so long.” Zayn said, finality in his voice.  
“I'm not going anywhere actually-” It happened too fast, first Zayn was rolling his eyes, then he grabbed Louis’ sweater and suddenly they were in the living room. Right behind Harry, Niall’s back to them as he opened the door for Liam.  
“Holy fuck-” Louis’ said in a daze, scaring Harry who jumped and turned around quickly.  
“Oh.” Harry said in surprise, “scared me there.” His chuckles didn't hide the nerves that was in his voice.  
“Sorry,” Zayn laughed easily, “didn't mean too, hey Liam.” He greeted when Liam stepped in.

…

The hour went from weird to awkward to weird. First Harry tried to make conversation, but Louis shut him down pretty quickly, then Liam tried to make conversation and everyone _but_ Louis talked. Then there was the awkward tension between Zayn and Louis who were both silently fighting and the awkward tension from Louis and Harry, which was just awkward. Then it went weird again when Louis excused himself for a smoke, Zayn jumped up with him, excusing himself as he followed Louis out.  
The minute they were outside behind their building they started vocalizing their fight that was once silent. Really it just consisted of Louis saying the same thing and Zayn trying to show him reason.  
“What fucking good would it do if I get close to Harry again huh?!”  
“Then don't get close!” Zayn snapped right back, “just tell him so he knows! Tell him so he doesn't waste his time trying so hard to get you when you already know not to give yourself away.”  
“Fuck off Zayn, you don't know how this is like.”  
“You're a hundred percent right, I don't. But hear me out-” they both dropped it and whipped out cigarettes when they heard the buildings door open. When they saw it was only Niall they easily started up again.  
“I won't hear you out because every time I do you say-”  
“ _Okay_ ,” Niall stretched out, interrupting Louis. “Why don't you hear me out then?”  
“Oh Niall, please don't-”  
“Have you ever thought that maybe Harry has a power too?” Both Zayn and Louis blinked up at him, a small triumphant smile made it to Niall's lips. “Thought not.”  
“Does he? Have a power?” Louis questioned, eyeing Niall suspiciously.  
“I don't know, maybe, aren't you guys like, supposed to know if someone around you has an ability?” Niall question, then waved himself off, “never mind, but Harry did something upstairs and it seemed pretty, I don't know, supernatural to me.”  
Louis turned to Zayn then, “what the fuck happened to your mutant detector huh?”  
“Oh shut up, what did he do babe?”  
“I don't even know, he got all fidgety when you left, then I got up to get a beer for everyone and came back and he was suddenly surrounded by flowers. Like ten flowers really,” Niall looked up as if he was trying to remember how much flowers, then continued when Louis got all impatient. “Fine, sheesh. He was just weaving a flower crown like it was nobody's business, which was probably true. And I think Liam might know about it because when I came back and kinda stared, cause y’know, he jumped up to explain that he had brought the flowers along. But I knew he didn't, I opened the door for him.” Niall said with a victorious nod, grinning when he looked back at the two who stared at him like he grew a pair of wings. Which, wouldn't be surprising with all this supernatural shit going around.  
“Tell me you’re taking the piss on me.” Louis said slowly, watching Niall for any indication that he was joking.  
“I can happily say I’m not.” Niall answered easily, “Zayn could even check.”  
“Yeah, yeah-yeah I-” Zayn disappeared before he finished.  
“So he just...sprouted flowers?” Louis questioned.  
“Sprouted, made them appear, I don’t really know what he did.” Niall shrugged, Zayn appeared beside him, holding a piece of paper in his hand.  
“They left.” He said, holding up the paper, “say’s thanks for having them over and they hope you feel better, probably didn’t believe that ‘I’m ill’ shit though.” Zayn said, handing Louis the paper. Louis read it half heartedly, mind else where because...Harry might have powers too? Maybe-  
“Wait,” Louis voiced suddenly. “So what if he has powers? I still can’t get close to him.”  
“But Louis, what if you were wrong, what if it wasn’t ‘cause of the black out?” Zayn started.  
“What does a black out have to do with this?” Niall mumbled confusedly.  
“I’ll tell you later.” Zayn answered him, bringing Niall into his side, who melted happily. “Louis, what if it’s because of his ability that you were able to touch him.”  
“Wait you touched him?!”  
“Yeah,” Louis said to Niall slowly, mind still trying to see any loophole in all of this.  
“And he didn’t die! Hello, Louis. Then why the fuck can’t you get close? Obviously your powers don’t work on other mutants!” Niall flailed his arms around, already excited for Louis.  
“I beg to differ.” Zayn added quickly, “his power works on mutants, and it’s not fun.”  
“How do you kno-oh did you-?”  
“Wait.” Louis needed ten seconds of quiet, just ten. “Let’s say the flowers didn’t appear, let's say Harry sprouted them. If he sprouted flowers then that means his ability has something to do with nature, with earth.”  
“Yes,” Zayn nodded, already knowing where Louis was going with this. “Earth. Ground. It absorbs electricity-”  
“Harry’s powers can stop my own-? Can absorb them-?.” Louis said in awe, “oh my god, oh my god-this can't be happening-can't be _real_.” Louis was pacing now, pacing and tugging on his hair as he thought, “Shit, shit, shit. I have to apologize,” Louis stopped in his tracks, “I have to tell him, and say sorry, then tell him how stupid I am But first sorry, then explain, then-”  
“What're you waiting for?” Zayn said softly with an encouraging smile Louis’ way.  
“Yeah, yeah you're right-thank you, thank you, thank you. God, _thank you-_ ”  
“No-no-no!” Zayn quickly interjected, pulling Niall behind him when Louis stepped forward, hands open wide for a hug for the both of them. Letting out an easy and dismissive chuckle when Louis looked horrified. “It's fine, don't worry about it, go proclaim your love and fill your wildest dreams.” He finished slyly.  
“Go get him tiger!” Niall called after Louis as he ran back up, going for his keys, wallet, and jacket.

….

 _Oh crap_ , Louis suddenly thought as he was fifteen minutes into driving to Harry’s place, who even says Harry's there? Maybe he’s by Liam’s flat, back by the dorms, maybe they went out-  
Instead of internally freaking out, Louis tried Harry's cell, immediately frowning when it went to voicemail, which he shouldn't be, Harry has every right to ignore his arse after the last couple of days, and especially after today.  
“Hey Harry,” Louis started, “I'm really sorry about everything, I really want to come over and explain, call me when you get this.”

...

Harry wasn't home and he didn't call back.

  
∆ ∆ ∆

“Yeah so I'm kinda waiting by building C,” Louis said after apologising and filling Liam in on how he needs to also apologies to Harry and can't seem to get in touch with him, which he can't really complain about...since the way he acted.  
He hadn't told Liam about his power, not yet, first he's going to tell Harry then take it from there.  
“I'm sure you'll see him at some point, he had a class there but I'm sure _you_ know that.” Liam chuckled.  
“ _Hey_ ,” Louis fixed the beanie that covered most of his hair as he stretched the word out playfully, hearing Liam's joking ‘stalker’ comment, “not a stalker, just an admirer.”  
“Whatever you say, hope it all works out though.” Liam said sincerely.  
“Thanks Li,” they said their goodbyes and promised to meet up again for a not-awkward chill and then they hung up.  
Louis was sitting in the small field before the building, back against one of the last trees that still had it’s leaves as the others fell and lay before him.  
Louis sighed, tilting his head back and looked up, surprised to see a squirrel staring back down at him, perched just above his head on the tree trunk. “Huh.” Louis commented to himself, scooching to the side, just in case the squirrel wants to have a fun free-fall down.  
But the squirrel followed his movements, scurrying to the side he moved to, so Louis kept moving, until he made a three-sixty turn around the tree with his new friend following each step.  
“Alright what d’you want?” Louis asked as he got up on his feet and moved away from the tree, watching as the squirrel looked up at him, little nose twitching. Louis was actually thankful that no one was around to hear his screech when the squirrel suddenly jumped on his foot then scurried up to the beanie that was on his head. The squirrel moved around before jumping down to Louis’ back, down his leg and then to the ground, Louis turned around quickly, hand flying to his head and eyes narrowing when he saw his beanie in the squirrel's mouth.  
“You little-” before he could even finish, the squirrel took off, beanie still securely in its mouth. “Hey!” Louis called out then moaned “ _shit_ ,” when he decided to run after it.  
The scene was very, very strange. Louis Tomlinson, a grown man, running around trees and other peers to try and get to a squirrel. Not to mention that he was _shouting_ at the squirrel, getting strange looks from onlookers. The squirrel was undoubtedly having a good time, weaving in and out from bushes and trees, all while holding Louis’ beanie between its small _stupid_ teeth.  
“Stop that squirrel!” Louis shouted to no one in particular.  
As the squirrel was slowing down, Louis’ attention was totally focused on the squirrel, so when the squirrel jumped on someone's leg, Louis _nearly_ followed, skidding to a stop but just a little too late as he knocked into the person.  
_Shit. Shirt-shit-shit-fuck-_ was the only thing that was going through his mind as he quickly scrambled back from ontop the stranger. “Oh my god-I am so sorry-I-Harry-?”  
Harry blinked back at Louis, confused and surprised before down at the squirrel that was currently cuddling on his chest, evidently Louis’ beanie in its clutch. “Well hello there.”  
Louis wasn’t so sure who Harry was greeting, the squirrel that was happily making his chest its nest or Louis who was watching him with wide eyes.  
“Hi,” Louis chose to speak up, scooching a tad closer. “You...kinda got…” Louis motioned to his own chest, Harry's cheeks flushed and bravely grabbed the beanie from the squirrel. He didn’t need to tug, the second his fingers tips closed on the beanie the squirrel let go and jumped off his chest, scurrying away behind his back.  
“Well...that was something?” Harry tried for a chuckled, but there was a nervous tint in his voice.  
“Yeah-yeah, sorry I ran into you like that, wasn't really looking where I was going…” Louis trailed off, rising up to his feet and out of habit tucking his hands to his pockets, watching as Harry got up himself.  
“Yeah, no problem.” Harry said simply, and Louis watched in silence for a moment as Harry dusted himself off, putting his thoughts together before speaking up.  
“I really need to apologize H.” He started off slowly, waiting for Harry's eyes to make it up to his own. But they didn't, they stayed on his trousers as he pretended to dust himself off some more, then on the floor as he shouldered his bag. “And explain. Apologize and explain.”  
“You don't Lou,” the sudden gaze of Harry’s eyes and the soft words, startled Louis, he was expecting a ‘hell yeah you do.’ Or something, not just a brush off.  
“I get it,” Harry continued, holding out Louis’ beanie for him to take, Louis took it slowly, confused. “You need your space.” And then Harry was already walking away, already turning to leave.  
“No-Harry,” Louis quickly interjected, “wait can I please explains? I don't need space I-”  
“Then I need mine,” Harry's words were thrown over his shoulders and Louis was glued to his spot.

 

∆ ∆ ∆

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Haz?” Louis knocked on the door to Harry's home, waiting a moment before trying again. “Harry? You home?” Harry was, Louis knew it because Liam told him. And aright, Louis knew he deserved it, silly of him to think Harry _wouldn't_ be mad.  
“Harry can I please explain?” Louis tried the doorknob, locked. With a sigh Louis mindlessly kicked at the welcoming mat, eyes furrowing with the sound of metal against cement, he did it again, then picked the mat up, grinning. Not a bad time for his luck to change with an extra set of keys hidden under the mat, well, well, well.  
“Harry? I'm coming in ok? Haz.” Louis unlocked the door and stepped in, noting the lit rooms.  
“Harry?” Louis shut the door behind him, walking into the house, peeking into the living room, empty. A small scratching sound made Louis stop and turn around in his place, nothing.  
Louis walked further down, entering the kitchen, “There you are,” he said more to himself as he spotted Harry though the glass doors that separate the porch from the living room.  
Another scratching sound, and Louis glanced behind him then turned around again, eyes zoning on tiny dark ones. “What the _fuck_ -” Louis couldn't finish as suddenly there was a fucking _squirrel_ scampering up his leg and on his chest.  
Harry whipped around at the sudden shout from inside his home, eyes going wide as he watched Louis flail around, arms up in the air, shouting as he stumbled back and forth as a certain, trouble making -devious- squirrel scampered up to his back, up his shoulder, down his waist.  
“Oh shit.” Harry quickly made his way back inside, calling Louis’ name out when he opened the door, “don't panic-”  
“ _There's a fucking squirrel in your house!”_ Louis shouted- and informed the obvious- it was more of a ‘holy fuck what the fuck?!’ Shout then an accusing angry shout.  
“Hold on a sec!” Harry closed in on the two, ready to grab the squirrel when suddenly Louis stumbled over his own feet and lost his balance. Harry tried to catch him then, finding himself suddenly on the floor, straight on top of Louis.  
“We really need to practice our coordination,” Harry said meekly, feeling the laugh that vibrated from Louis. “God, I'm sorry.” Harry said as he got up, looking around for the trouble making squirrel, that was now nowhere to be seen -typical- before reaching a hand out for Louis to take. Louis was sitting up now, eyes glancing quickly from Harry’s hands to his face, too quick for Harry to catch it before tentatively taking hold of Harry's hand. There was no sudden electrocution, no sudden sparks of electricity to fry Harry in place. Just Harry pulling Louis up, then fretting and apologizing and going on about a fuzz and how he's really, _really_ , sorry. And Louis could listen to him go on for years, but his own mind short circuited, still trying to register that Harry's okay, he's fine, and this time there's no black outs, no excuses and Harry's fine, he’s okay.  
“You're okay,” it was a thought that escaped his mind, a dejavu moment from the night of the black out.  
“Are you? Are you hurt anywhere?” Harry questioned, tilting his head when Louis suddenly looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Haz…” Harry watched confusedly as Louis tiptoed to the counter, grabbing a kitchen towel. “Don't...move…” And so Harry moved, looking to the right and then to the left, blinking as Fuzz blinked back from his shoulder, her tail twitched happily.  
“I'll get it!” Louis whispered-yelled.  
“No wait!” Harry held out his hands, Fuzz squeaked at the sudden movement.  
“Wait?” Louis said incredulously, “Harry there’s a squirrel on your shoulder!”  
“I can explain-?” Harry scooped the squirrel up in one quick motion, cradling her to his chest, “this is Fuzz.”  
It's going to be a long night.

So Harry explained. Explained that he has a pet squirrel named Fuzz, and found the little bundle of fur three years back, she was barely the size of an apple, skittish and confused. Harry had just stepped out of his home when she fell off a tree and in a daze of confusion she ran straight into his leg and lay there, more confused.  
He knew he couldn't keep her, so the plan was to just give her a bit of food and a bit of care- read: showered, brushed, fed then slept on the fuzziest blanket he owned (which brought the namesake for Fuzz since she wouldn't leave that blanket.)- for a week.  
Then the week ended and he let her go, but that never really worked out, she always found her way back into his home and cuddle right up in his bed. Harry thought it was his little secret until his mum brought it up one day at dinner, saying how she's getting an exterminator to come for a pesky squirrel that keeps getting in. That's when Harry told his mum and sister what happened, getting scolded that Fuzz might have rabies and the usual protective-mum thing. So one -weird- vet trip later and suddenly Fuzz has shots against rabies and a small pink collar and she's the Styles pet.  
It worked out pretty well to have a squirrel as a pet, a bit like dogs that they follow you around and like to play, and a bit like a cat with Fuzz’s attitude of not-so-innocently pushing things off the counters. Fuzz also was a great little partner for adventures, coming on walks and hikes with Harry or the family, jumping from tree to tree, gathering nuts and exploring freely, but she always managed to stay close.  
The plan for Uni was for Fuzz to stay with Gemma and Anne while Harry was away, but then he got a great deal from his uncle who had a house near the Uni and left it vacant for this current year and probably a few more years while he travels the world with his wife. Which worked out great for Harry, and Fuzz at this case, and they both moved in.  
So that's the explanation Louis got, while sipping tea with Harry and Fuzz, Fuzz not drinking tea, more like eating a biscuit on the table, glued to Harry's side.

“Oh,” was what Louis said, and Harry sighing out a slow, “yeah.”  
“Well, gotta say when she's not taking my beanie and running on me, she's kinda cute.”  
Harry snorted softly at that, shaking his head back and forth slowly, glancing her way then scratching behind Fuzz’s ear, the squirrel tilted towards him happily.  
“Sorry ‘bout that, Fuzz still needs to learn some manners, don't you Fuzz?” Harry asked, letting the squirrel run up his arm and cuddle against his shoulder and neck. “Guess she gets a bit...territorial? And with the beanie, no idea what that was about, a bit of a nuisance this one.” There was no bite to his words, fingers running over the squirrels fur lightly. “So that's my explanation I suppose.”  
Harry left it open, left the air silent for Louis to fill in, to take his place. But Louis didn't even know where to start, should he just say he knows? Should he just show Harry his own power? In theory it seemed simple enough, he just needs to spit it out, but he doesn't know how, isn't sure how Harry will react, what all of this will bring.

“I'm here to apologize Haz,” and so he started, “I can't apologize enough, Harry I'm so sorry for just...just leaving you in the dark and hurting you. I-I just thought...I really thought I was protecting you,” Louis looked away as Harry's brows creases in confusion, an unspoken question lying between them. “And I'm sorry for that, I thought I was doing the best for you, I really did Haz, you gotta believe me on that.” Louis’ practically begging, meeting Harry's eyes pleadingly.  
“Lou I-I don't even know what you-? From what?” Harry asked softly, not paying mind to Fuzz who was nudging him for her own attention.  
Louis’ sight dropped down, looking to his hands that were hidden under the table, loosening the fist he hadn't even known were clenched. He cleared his throat nervously as he brought his hands up to the table, palms up. Harry glanced down at the movement, looking back up to search Louis’ face, still not quite understanding.  
Both of Louis’ hands barely twitched when suddenly thin blue bolts of electricity sparked to life, jumping from Louis’ fingertip to fingertip down to his palms until he shook his hands quickly, all signs of power gone.  
Louis didn't look up as he snaked his hands back down to his lap, finally taking a peek up through his lashes when he couldn't bare the silence any more. Harry was sitting back, eyes wide and disbelieving, searching for any kind of trickery, any kind of lie. Louis knew the feeling all too well, felt the same when Zayn cornered him, felt the confusement, shock, and relief.  
Louis couldn't help but crack a smile at the sudden movement of Fuzz, who popped her head up from Harry's shirt collar, the place she must have took refuge in when Louis showed his powers. The squirrel shook herself off begrudgingly, wiggling out of Harry's shirt and hopping off the table, bringing Harry back from his thoughts, who shakely put his head in his hands, fingers raking through hair, face down to the table, not looking up at Louis.  
“Haz?” Louis whispered softly, “Hazza I'm sorry I-”  
“I'm not the only one?” Harry's voice was barely above a whisper himself, disbelieving and thick with emotion. “You must know,” he said louder now, bringing Louis to wonder if he was supposed to here the first part. “You must know if you're showing me.” Harry said, looking up now, eyes glassy and swallowing thickly.  
“Yeah,” Louis breathed, “yeah I do.”  
“How-?” Tears started to escape, but they weren't the sad kind, they were the one filled with years of feeling like you're the odd one out, the only one. Happy tears with the knowledge that you're not alone and you have someone, someone that's _here_ , who can be here for you and help you. And of course Louis always will be, he doesn't have to say that for Harry to know.  
“Niall. Niall kinda saw you the other day, he doesn't have any-but he knows,” Louis reassured quickly, “he knows about me too.”  
Harry opened his mouth and closed it when nothing came out, instead trying to clear away his tears. “Wow,” he laughed through his tears easily, looking up at Louis and then all around again, finally, really hitting him. “This-this is crazy isn't it?” Louis nodded, a smile slowly forming on his lips, taking in Harry's excitement and thrill and relief, “how did we-? How come we never knew? About each other, I mean-” Harry didn't finish, just watched Louis for an explanation, for an answer.  
“Well, to be fair I'm blaming you,” Louis said with a joking tilt in his voice, “you're just too good in keeping it quiet, ‘cept for when Niall saw you but eh.” Louis shrugged, “so good at keeping it quiet Zayn didn't even know, and he's like, like a detector. Spot on usually.”  
“Wait Zayn knows about your-? Does he-?” Harry couldn't bring himself to say it, just watched Louis closely for the answer.  
“Yeah,” Louis breathed out, remembering his own experience with Zayn, “he does, he made me realize I'm not alone.”  
Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, eyes not focusing on one spot as he took everything in, as everything he thought he knew crumbled and he could only be happy about that. Harry swallowed after a moment, leaning forward to Louis and asking, “what's...what's Zayn-? What can he do?”  
“He can teleport.” The moment that word left Louis’ lips Harry's face lit up in glee.  
“That's absolutely brilliant!” Harry said in wonder, any sign of unsureness gone.  
“Yeah,” Louis’ own grin was sliding over his lips, relieved and with Harry's own happiness calming him down. “Explains why he's always here one second and gone the next.”  
“The mysterious persona of his is now explained,” Harry chuckled, shaking his head back and forth. “This is unreal.” It was an afterthought, then Harry pushed his chair back as he got up. “Oh! Can I show you mine?” Harry asked, vibrating with energy as he watched Louis pleadingly.  
“Yeah-of course, I really-I would love to see.” Louis stood up and followed Harry as the other waved him to follow, practically bounding to the living room. Harry motioned for Louis to sit on the couch, jumping on the balls of his feet, “ready?”  
Louis sank down and nodded with an overpowering smile, “ready.”  
Harry motioned his hands to a small potted plant, it was situated by the corner of the room, right beside a window that shone with the setting sun. Large leafy greens draped over the pot, and a single purple flower was blooming, then another. Suddenly a red rose sprang to life, then a pink, then three daisy’s. The leaves rustled as green vines snaked from underneath them, making their way towards the coach. Louis watched in awe as flowers bloomed over the vines, creating a colorful slither like line coming Louis’ way. Louis glanced at Harry then, finding Harry not even looking at his creation, instead at Louis, getting his reaction and filing it away.  
“Haz-” Louis started, then stopped when something tapped him on the shoulder, looking right Louis found the vine retracting from his shoulder and turning into a large yellow sunflower. “Wow.” Louis said in awe, hand reaching out to touch it, before hesitating and pulling his hand back to his lap.  
“You can,” Harry assured, head tilted to the side and sending the flower closer to Louis.  
“I...shouldn't,” Louis sighed softly.  
“Why not?” Harry asked innocently enough.  
Louis mulled it over for a second, chewed on his lips then, “remember how I said I just wanted to protect you?” Harry nodded, “wanted to protect you from my powers,” Louis snapped his finger thoughtlessly eyes transfixed on the small electricity jumping from his finger.  
“I...can't control it from hurting things.״ Louis said slowly, “anytime I touch a living thing the electricity does too, harming anyone or anything I touch.”  
Harry sat down near Louis as he spoke, waving off the vine and the flowers, Louis watched as the beautiful splatter of flowers and greener disappeared quickly back into the small potted plant that it was just moments ago.  
“But for you,” Louis continued, “it just...doesn't. When you hugged me the night of the black out,” Harry nodded in remembrance, “that was the first time my powers didn't hurt anyone, it was the first time I was able to actually hug someone since they came.” Louis now turned his full body to Harry. “And that's why I never got close to anyone, or let anyone get close to me. Because the first few times I did, it never ended well.” Louis shook the bad memories away, “You though....” Louis shot Harry a quick shy smile, “at first I thought my powers just...controlled itself, then I tested it on Zayn and he’ll gladly tell you that I was wrong. So I thought it was because I brought the electricity back on and drained my powers so I was able to...y’know actually hug you.”  
“But it's not,” Harry replied quietly, “not the reason your powers don't work on me is it?”  
Louis gave a sad half smile, “no, but I thought it was. And then I realized I made a mistake, because I was letting you in too close, I was letting my guard slip away when you were near and when I thought my powers would only hurt you, I realized how dangerous that could be for you. I could have hurt you, could have hurt you so bad with this. And I hated the fact that I let you close, cause I knew that I was only hurting you by suddenly pushing you away, but I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever did mistakenly hurt you.” Louis shook his hand once, quickly, getting rid of the lingering electricity.  
“Then I found out about your ability and Zayn and I were talking and we think it's because you're ability has to do with earth. Lighting gets absorbed into the earth when it strikes, so maybe the same thing is happened with us?” Louis peeked up from his eyelashes, catching Harry's own eyes. “I think that's why, when we hugged you were okay and nothing happened. You didn't, y’know, fry.”  
Harry scoffed humorously at that, “happy about that, wasn't really planning on becoming a french fry.” He said jokingly, and Louis laughed.  
“Oh cmon, you'd be more of a curly fry,” Louis quipped back, hand coming up and then hesitating for a split second before tugging on Harry's curls. “Get it?”  
And Harry would have probably answered if it wasn't for the grin he was trying so hard to hide, teeth biting into his lower lip to hide it, it escaped anyway, tugging a smile on Louis’ lips too.  
“So...metaphorically speaking, I can hug you again and not be scared of frying yes?” It was said with humor, and the second Louis nodded Harry sprang on him. Arms wrapping around Louis’ shoulders, head nustling between his shoulder and neck. Louis kinda froze up out of habit, letting the breath he was holding in slip out when Harry whispered ‘I'm okay’ into his ear. Louis snaked his own hands around Harry's waist, holding him tightly and nuzzling his head in Harry's hair, breathing him in and letting the warmth of Harry envelope him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, it would mean the WORLD to me if you reblogged it from tumblr!  
> [Here!](http://adi-dassy.tumblr.com/post/153034139542/au-where-louis-a-mutant-with-electricity-running)
> 
>  
> 
> So this is it! Loved writing it and really thinking of adding more small "series" of some sorts for this AU!  
> Would really love to hear what you think! Comments are truly appreciated and gushed over! Like legit I will melt into a puddle thanks to you!  
> Also if you have any suggestion or ideas you would want to see in the Sparks, flowers, and fuzz series then let me know! Either on the comments or on my tumblr! [HERE](http://adi-dassy.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> thank you so much!!!  
> And if you enjoyed it, it would mean the world to me if you reposted


End file.
